A Spark and a New Beginning
by SesshyGal
Summary: After the captain of the 2nd squade dies, the lieutenant of the squade is premoted to captain. But what will happen when she catches the eye of Byakuya Kuchiki, Sparks fly. A Byakuya one-shot story I DON'T OWN BLEACH


**A Spark and A New Beginning **

Today there was a meeting about a lieutenant being promoted to captain of the 2nd squad, after the death of her captain. Her name is Siya till today I hadn't even know she existed. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th squad, I should have known of her before but hadn't paid attention or she never showed herself in public. Renji ran up beside me and took a position beside me.

"Do you know who this Siya is?" He asked, I wanted to know the exact same thing, who was this woman.

"Siya is a very skilled Soul Reaper, daughter to Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. She stated in squad 6 and worked her way up. People who have seen her fight say that she is an angle of death or the rose of death. Even I' m not crazy, to fight her, that is a death wish." Said Captain Zaraki as he came up from behind us, making Renji jump ten feet into the air. "She doesn't get out much, other than fighting hollows, she never leaves her room. I also hear she is a great steadiest, brilliant and spends the lot of her time reading. "

I continued walking to the boardroom to meet the captains and place that title on an unknown female. From what Zaraki had told us, she will make a good captain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman of incredible beauty. The women had long, flowing red hair that looked like fire with ice blue eyes and pale skin that contrasted her hair. Her posture was that of a person ready for a battle and her eyes met mine and she smiled, in that moment my heart beat speed up. She was beautiful before but that smile could make you happy, even if you were dying. She turned away from me and went into the meeting room.

"Hey Captain Kuchiki, are you okay?" Renji asked and I nodded continuing to the meeting, wondering who that woman was. I walked in and took my position to the right of Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. I saw the woman was standing next to him or well in front of him. I tried to control my breathing and heart beat, only half succeeding.

"Siya, lieutenant to the 2nd quart squad guards, I hereby place the title Captain of the 2nd squad." Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai said as the women went to a knee in respect to the oldest Soul Reaper alive at the moment.

"Thank you, Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, I will not fail you." She said smiling up at her father and he returned that smile. He gestured for her to stand and she did, standing tall and proud.

"Go and meet all of the other captains to get familiar with them." He told her, she nodded with a smile. Then she walked towards me and smiled up at me.

"Hello, your Byakuya Kuchiki right? I am your sister's, Rukia, best friend. It is a pleasure to meet you finally, she talking about you so much, when we went to the academy." She said not noticing how much trouble I was having breathing. "Byakuya remember that you need to breath but don't have to overdo it, your breathing like you just ran a marathon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Siya and I'll try to remember that." I said and she laughed, the sound was like bells to my ears.

"You're not the only male that can't breathe when I'm around them, I have given that advise a thousand times before and will have to give it another million times. I have always wondered why I'm not much to look at but men act like I'm one of the most beautiful sights they have ever seen." She sighed but the smile soon returned to her face.

"I would have to disagree on you not being much to look at you, Siya." I said walking away with a smile on my face, something no one had seen in forever.

~Siya's view~

Never in my life had I had so much trouble breathing around a man but here I was watching Byakuya Kuchiki walk away holding my breath. I talked with the other captains, only half listening to the useless chatter, my thoughts returning to Captain Kuchiki. I sighed for the umpteenth time this evening. I decided to ask about him.

"Can you tell me about the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki?" I asked it was the only thing I had said since he had left.

"He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions but, as you well may know, he is the strongest from the Kuchiki family." Said Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th division, he sent me a smile and I happily smiled back. "But beyond that, well, no one knows about him."

I nodded my head and stood. "Thank you Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. I will see you later, I bit you good night." I said as I walked away going to my favorite spot in the world, my secret garden.

~Byakuya's view~

I walked threw a garden, that I went to just to think about things. Today it was to think about the new captain Siya that now plagued my thoughts. As I wondered, I didn't notice the red haired female that was running threw my head. I noticed her before she relived I was there giving me a chance to stare at her. She turned around and our eyes met again, once again she smiled at me.

"I didn't expect to see you here Byakuya, what a wonderful surprise." She said as she walked towards me with a breath taking smile. "Remember what I told you early Byakuya; remember to not breathe so hard." She giggled like a little kid she smiled at me again.

I couldn't help but laugh with her; I never thought that anyone could take my breath away from me. She put her head on my chest and yawned. I wrapped my arms around her body and she sighed, snuggling closer to me. I smiled down at her and rested my head on hers. Siya wrapped her arms around my body and held me tightly to her.

"Siya, how is it that you're so amazing why do you hid away from everyone?" I asked and she looked up at me surprised at what I asked.

"Well, I never thought about why I hid but I always loved to read and learning how to use my Zanpakutō was my only other passion. I normal got so tired of men starring at me, only liking me for the way I look but never did any of them ask what I liked or disliked. I tired of it so I hid from the world and only showed myself when after a hallow." She explained to me.

"Well if you ask me, you're an easily happy. No matter what you have a smile all the time and is a very intelligent." I told her being honest with her. "I think it would have been horrible not to know anything about you, you're a wonderful person."

~Siya's view~

I was shocking beyond belief no one had ever said anything like that to me before. I hid my face in his chest to hide my reddened cheeks from him. I smiled and for the first time it was a true smile. I felt his breathing on my neck sending chills down my spine as my heart beat speed up. I leaned in closer, if that was possible, to feel his warmth.

"Siya, look at me." He commanded with a gentle tone. I looked up at him before his lips were against mine. My eyes widened before I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my tighter against his body, we finally broke for air. "I'll protect you, I promise that Siya."

~  
>I am skipping to a year later so forgive.<br>Siya's view  
>~<p>

Byakuya and I sat in front of my father, Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. We had yet to tell him why we needed to talk to him. I fidgeted for a moment before looking over at Byakuya. I cleared my trout and looked up at my father but Byakuya beat me to the punch.

"Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, I wish to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." He asked with a glance in my direction. I blushed when his eyes came to me and I smiled.

"Is this what you want my daughter?" He asked and my smile grew. I nodded my head in agreement, sending a look in Byakuya's direction. "Byakuya Kuchiki, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Thank you sir." He said with a smile that knocked the breath out of me. We both stood and left, seconds after, I jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I love you Siya."

**I'm sorry first time writing for Bleach, this is an experiment.  
>Please review!<strong>


End file.
